project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
TCH-505
Containment Procedures All instances of TCH-505 are to be kept in a locked containment unit within the South Island Containment Facility. Any new instances of TCH-505 found outside containment are to be swiftly contained, and misinformation is to be spread about it’s removal. Description TCH-505 is the collective name used to describe three coin-operated arcade machines that were discovered by Nero in three separate locations around North America, all contained by ██.██.████. Standing at exactly 1.69 meters in height and encased in a full-wooden cabinet, TCH-505 is decorated with various colorful decals, portraying soldiers wearing what appears to be the loadout of a Nero mobile task force agent during the mid-1980s. The words “Run-In Gunnery” are printed over TCH-505’s screen. The internal workings of TCH-505 are identical to that of a typical arcade machine from the mid-1980s, and must be plugged into an electrical source to function. TCH-505’s control panel includes a single joystick, a yellow start button, and two red buttons that are marked as “A” and “B”. When turned on using a switch on the back of the machine, TCH-505’s screen will open up to a completely black screen with the Nero symbol in the center, playing an exciting tune made up of high-pitched beeps and chirps, played in a primarily minor key. After exactly 3.6 seconds, the words “Press Start” will appear over the Nero symbol. Pressing the start button will then begin the game. TCH-505 will load a seemingly random 8-bit platform game based on past Nero operations; often involving the containment/recontainment of anomalous objects and entities. Attempts to discover how TCH-505 is capable of containing all this information within it’s memory is unknown. Most games begin with a basic goal, shouted at regular 20-second intervals through the machine’s speakers by a voice similar to that of a stereotypical “sergeant”, often seen in cartoons. The controls are are simple, with the joystick controlling the player’s movement, and the two “A” and “B” buttons are often bound to two actions (most commonly “FIRE WEAPON” and “THROW GRENADE”). Researchers have noted that each level is based entirely off of a real Nero operation that has occurred at some point in the past. Each level exhibits several similarities, including the player character being a Nero operative that has been cleared for combat (often an MTF agent or DSC agent). Test Logs Main article: TCH-505 Test Logs Addendum 1: Interior Research One instance of TCH-505 was terminated for the purpose of researching it’s inner workings. However, when no remarkable data was found, engineers attempted to put it back together, though despite everything TCH-505 refused to work. Addendum 2: Recreational Use Originally, plans to allow all staff to use TCH-505 recreationally was suggested, but in order to maintain confidential data that could be leaked due to common use, this request was denied. “Come on, guys. I know it can get boring around here, but the higher-ups need to keep their secrets. I’ll see if I can get some pinball machines for the break room. You all like pinball, right?” * Sergeant █████ Category:Technology-Class Entities Category:TCH: 500 - 599 Category:Danger Level 1 Entities Category:Security Grade Atlas Entities Category:Containment Level Black Entities Category:Currently-Contained Entities